Electrical switching devices are used in numerous environments, including for example, to control the supply of electrical power to various loads and other devices. For instance, switching devices are used in high power relays and/or circuit breaker devices to connect or disconnect electrical power downstream electrical loads. Electrical switching devices can be used in utility meters to control the supply of power to an electrical utility consumer. For instance, switching devices can be used in utility meters to selectively connect or disconnect power to electrical utility consumers.
Typical electrical switching devices execute at least two movements. In a first movement, the electrical switching device moves contacts from an opened state to a closed state to provide electrical power to downstream devices. In a second movement, the electrical switching device moves contacts from a closed state to an open state to disconnect electrical power from downstream devices. In higher power applications, the opening of electrical contact can generate an electrical arc that can lead to deterioration of the switching device. For instance, the electrical arc can cause increased temperatures and damage to the contacts.
Electrical switching devices are typically designed with at least two contacts. In known prior devices, one of the contacts is fixed and the other contact is movable relative to the fixed contact. To reduce electrical arcing, manufacturers try to make the movable contact move relatively faster during opening of the switching device. The switching devices, however, are limited in addressing the arcing time during opening of the switching because at least one of the contacts is in a fixed location.
Thus, a need exists for an electrical switching device that reduces arcing time more efficiently than known switching devices utilizing fixed contact positions.